You guys must be so annoyed with me by now
by SmartA55
Summary: I know I'm working on a lot of things at once and I havn't updated in a while, but I've had this stuck in my head for a week and I had to get it out there. Bare with me, please.
1. Ideas

**I've had this idea for a fic stuck in my head for a week, but I'm having trouble putting it together.**

**I want the flock to be in a talent show at school...maybe even the School...I havn't decided yet...but they all have to create their own piece and perform it in front of everyone else.**

**All of older members of the flock are going to sing a song, I think.**

**ideas:**

**Iggy--a song I heard on the radio that kind of sounds like its got a banjo or something in it and goes 'love love love love love' a lot (If you think you know what it is PLEASE let me know.)**

**Max--im so sick by flyleaf, provoked by fang and the voice and the school, or fully alive by flyleaf for the same reasons...not sure, though**

**Fang--I want him to play a sweet guitar solo while singing...havn't decided what yet though**

**Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel--not many ideas yet**

**If you have any sugestions, they would be greatly apreciated...thanks.**


	2. Shopping

**and POP! its in my mind, then on the screen**

**woo...**

**...not JP...**

**read and enjoy**

Against my better judgment, the flock has, once again, enrolled in school. No uniforms, thank god. You can bet that Nudge was ecstatic. Why, you ask? Well, thats simple...No uniforms means shopping. Which means that she, Angel, and Ella get to play Barbie with me. Joy.

So here I am, in the mall, trying on the loads of clothes that the girls are throwing into the changing room with me. None of which I would ever wear willingly, by the way.

The guys had come to the mall with us, along with Mom. **(Dr. M, for those that are slow.) ** They, however had finished their shopping an hour ago, and went home, leaving me with Mom and the girls to torchure me: The girls had also finished their school shopping, so all their attention could now be centered on me, with Mom and Angel giving me baby doll tops to try on claiming that 'they would look absoluty cute on me', and Nudge and Ella giving me mini skirts and tops that would fit Angel shreaking that 'I would look soooo hot in this!' Lucky me, right?

Wrong.

"Guys, I am not buying _any_ of this. You know that, right?" I called out from inside the dressing room.

"Yeah, we know, Max. We just want to see you in cute clothes once," Angel called in.

"Awwww, Max. Come on! At least buy one outfit?!" Nudge and Ella begged.

Mom just laughed.

I sighed. "Fine." _Maybe if I let them have one outfit, they'll leave me alone._

I think at least ten outfits, complete with bottoms, tops, shoes, and accessories, must have fallen on me from the top of the dressing room door. _Spoke too soon._ "Jeez! Guys, I said _one_!"

"You have to try them all on and let us chose which one you buy," Ella informed me.

I sighed and started modeling clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another two hours later, the girls had picked an outfit that, I admit, was cute, but was also completely unreasonable. It consisted of a dark, emerald green skirt that, in my opinion, was way too short, a lighter green, almost-tight t-shirt that read [insert good saying here] in black font, those black tights that go down to just below my knees, with a lacy trim on the bottom, black flats, and a black wrist band. I would never wear it, but the girls insisted on buying it.

So, after I had gotten some clothes I would actually wear (jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies), Mom drove us home.

Carrying the bags full of clothes into the house, I noticed that Angel, Nudge, and Ella each had five bags of their own, stuffed to the brim. I sighed. Where were we going to put all of this stuff? Mom only had two spare rooms, beside Ella's and her own, and our clothes combined with the boys' would probly need a closet bigger than one of those.

_Your mom's thinking about buying another house, Max, _Angel told me. Oh God. I can't let her do that. That's way too much money. She already paid for the food to keep six hybrids full, plus our clothes, and school supplies. I can't let her pay for a _house_ too.

_Don't worry, Max, _Angel thought to me. _Someone's going to help her pay._

As I put away my new clothes, cringing when I put the ones the girls picked out in my dresser, I listened to the flock down stairs talking and making dinner and tryed to think of who would help Mom buy a house with enough room for two people and six hybrids.

Only one name came to mind, and it made my blood run cold.


	3. SO SORRY

**Soooooo sorry, guys.**

**My computer's been on the fritz and I haven't been able to update because of that.**

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**

**SORRY!!!**


	4. help me out

**IM SO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED but i want to get the songs down before i continue writing...**

**i need songs that kind of match their situation and/or personality**

**heres what ive got so far:**

**flyleaf, supernatural -- fang and max**

**flyleaf, broken wings -- max**

**i'm yours, jasom mras -- iggy (school friends singing backround)**

**untouched, the veronicas -- ella (with nudge doing the fast parts)**

**time of dying or over and over, three days grace -- fang (iggy as backround)**

**??? -- nudge**

**??? -- gazzy**

**??? -- angel**

**obviously, i need ideas for the younger three and a preference for fang**

**if you have any ideas or sugestions please let me know**

**i cant update untill i have everybody**


End file.
